


Curse of North America

by Cherry101



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Bit of historical background, Family Feels, Friendship/Love, Gen, I wrote this two years ago be nice, Magic, Spirits
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-27
Updated: 2017-06-27
Packaged: 2018-11-19 20:37:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11321259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cherry101/pseuds/Cherry101
Summary: Spirits are nasty things - they have a certain affinity for playing with the nation's, toying with them for their own amusement.In this case, they decided to place a curse on the three major North American powers - as an experiment, to see how it goes.It's something that nobody predicted.





	1. Prologue - Canada

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this two years ago and published it on fanfiction.net. It's unedited and untouched since then - so we'll see how it goes.
> 
> Enjoy! Tell me what you think!

It all started way back in 1867.

Well, actually, it was more like 1763. That was the year that France gave Canada to England as a result of the French and Indian War. It was is 1763 when Canada started to feel invisible.

England never really paid attention to him, always favoring his twin brother, America. Then, of course, America decided to rebel, tired of England's rules and the way he lived. Matthew didn't exactly mind the Revolution, not at the time. It was during that time that Arthur would cling to him, sobbing in the middle of the night about foolish Alfred and how he _just didn't understand_ and _how hard I tried to be a good parent!_

Even though Matthew knew that all the attention was only because he and Alfred looked alike, he found that he could enjoy it. In fact, those were some of his favorite memories.

Timeskip later. The year is 1812, and Alfred wanted to make Matthew one of his states.

Matthew hadn't yet tasted independence, hadn't yet felt the glorious freedom that Alfred was _constantly_ talking about. It was that fact that led him to rejecting the offer, refusing to become a state because he knew that if he did, he would never be free.

Of course, Arthur _had_ to be dragged into the matter. Before Matthew realized it, an entire war had started, with Arthur wanting to take back Alfred and Alfred wanting him and all Matthew wanted was to be left alone. It was infuriating.

The war ended so suddenly, and there wasn't really a winner. Of course, Matthew felt like he had won, as he had successfully pushed his brother away(and burned down his capital, too, but that doesn't have to be mentioned).

The year is 1821, and a new North American country emerged. Mexico, formerly New Spain, rebelled, much like Alfred and succeeded, much like Alfred. Matthew barely got to speak to her, but he could sense her sadness like an ongoing storm.

Then another new republic, in 1836. Texas was so young, she had barely survived rising against Mexico and winning. Matthew could see how weak she was, and within nine years, the child became a state for Alfred.

It was hard, watching these new countries pop up and knowing that he hadn't yet become free. Matthew never felt so invisible, never felt so _useless_ in all his life. And he tried. Whenever he got to speak to Rosa, he would try to make the Mexican smile. It was a near impossible feat. Whenever he talked to Alfred, it often ended with Matthew making pancakes(his specialty) for his brother while the American chatted his ear off about a multitude of things("Dude, I'm so scared! I mean, South Carolina already tried to secede, why must my states be so divided?"). It was tiring.

So that night, July first, 1867, Matthew sat on his bed, feeling quite triumphant. He was independent. The Dominion of Canada was the newest country, the newest independent nation.

"Why hello, Matthew."

Said nation turned, seeing a figure covered in a dark cloak.

"Who are you?" Matthew asked, panicking inside of his head. He figured that if the girl(for the voice was definitely feminine) tried to attack, he could call Kumajirou..."

The figure merely chuckled," What a _lovely_ question, my dear. However, the real question, is who are you?" With that, she snapped, and dark clouds invaded Matthew's vision.

Matthew woke up, yawning as he stretched. His bear was already awake, and staring at him with a hungry look in his eyes.

"Good morning, Kuma." The Canadian mumbled, obviously still tired. He felt like he was forgetting something... Matthew shrugged it off, deciding that it was nothing.

"Who are you?" Kumajirou asked innocently.

Matthew frowned," I'm Canada, remember?" However, the answer was spoken softly, and Matthew couldn't remember when he decided to be a quiet nation. Once again, he shrugged it off. He was a country. Nothing bad could happen, right?

Meanwhile, the cloaked girl watched from the shadows, smiling darkly.

"Oh how wrong you are, Canada," She murmured with a sadistic look in her eyes," Your troubles have only _just_ begun."


	2. Prologue - America

The day England found him was the best day of his life.

It was 1607 when it happened, and Alfred would admit that if Arthur never stepped foot on his soil, his life would've been way different. But it had happened, and it had happened quickly.

Alfred grew to love Arthur, but resent the fact that he never stayed for long, always had to go back to England, always had to leave him again and _again and again._

But the child loved the elder nevertheless, and Alfred looked up to him with all of his heart.

However, things changed. Things changed very quickly. The time of the change was 1763, the end of the war that Alfred called the French and Indian War. The war in North America had been the French and the British fighting, with the Indians first fighting for the French, and then fighting for the British. France lost that war, and it resulted in Alfred's brother, Matthew, coming to live with them.

Alfred loved his brother, of course he did, but he often chose to hang out with Arthur instead, despite the fact that Matthew was his age.

However, the end of the war had other results. One of them was that Arthur was out of money. However, instead of taxing his country, he placed unfair taxes on Alfred's colonies. Acts such as the Sugar Act and the Stamp Act and the Tea Act... his people had started to rebel. One day, in fact, there was a riot, and it ended with five of _his_ citizens being murdered by British soldiers.

His citizens were infuriated. He was angry. That led to people refusing to buy tea, and then the Boston Tea Party happened, where five of his men, a group called the Sons of Liberty, dressed up like Indians and dumped tons of gallons of tea into the harbor. That was when Arthur snapped and put on the Intolerable Acts. Alfred thought that those acts were the final straw, and soon a full fledge war had started.

First were the first shots at Lexington and Concord. Bunker Hill, Saratoga... It was the Battle of Saratoga that convinced Francis to help, and with the French on their side, the colonists were stronger, strong enough to defeat the British at Yorktown.

Alfred still loved Arthur, but America no longer loved England. It was a hard fate.

Although he vaguely remembered being one of the smartest colonies Arthur had ever seen, those days were over. For some weird reason, he could no longer think straight, although that didn't really bother him.

Then there was the XYZ Affair in 1798, when the French had captured American ships and wanted a large bounty for them. Alfred refused though. No way he would pay millions of dollars for his ships! Even his people hated the idea, saying 'billions for defense but not one cent for tribute'.

In 1803 he purchased the Louisiana Territory from France(under a new leader). He sent Louis and Clark to explore it, and he loved what they had to report. Soon millions of people were traveling west, hungry for new land.

In 1812, Alfred grew tired of Arthur trying to win him back over. He also wanted his brother to become a state. When both refused his demands, another war was started. The war ended in 1814, and there was no real victory. Alfred felt like he won, though, and he could feel that his people were now prideful of their country. It made him happy.

In 1821, the girl that he had met when he joined Arthur as a pirate became a country. However, Alfred didn't recognize her. Rosa had grown cruel and harsh, and her usual expression was a scowl. He didn't like this new person, which was why in 1835-1836 he sent troops to Tejas to help her fight off Mexico. Tejas won, and Texas became a country.

However, she was in debt, and Alfred decided to offer her statehood. In 1845, she accepted. That led to arguments with Rosa, which led to a war is 1846. And in 1848, he successfully defeated her, feeling quite proud of himself. In 1849-1850, California became a state.

But tensions were rising between the North and the South, and by 1861, eleven states had seceded from the Union to form the Confederacy. 1861 was when the Civil War began. Alfred had never felt so torn in his entire life.

Thankfully the Union won in 1865, and reconstruction was happening all over the South. Slaves had been freed, and Alfred was feeling better than ever before.

The year was 1867, three days before Alfred's birthday. His brother, Matthew, had just became an independent nation, and Alfred had just called to congradulate him.

"The spell still seems to be in full effect, but I might as well recast in, since I had to cast in on Matthew and recast it on Rosa." Said a girl who's voice sounded vaguely familiar.

Alfred turned towards her, a cloaked figure nearly hidden in the shadows. However, before he could say anything, she cut him off,

"Now now. Only an idiot would have a Civil War." She scolded, but she sounded way too happy to be demanding.

Alfred felt his vision spiral before the floor rushed up at him and he lost consciousness.

And when he woke up, he remembered nothing about the night before, and he went back to being his usual idiotic self


	3. Prologue - Mexico

Her story began in the 1500's.

Actually, it began before that, but Mexico could only clearly remember 1592, when Spanish _conquistadors_ started to explore lands that she already knew by heart. It was 1592 when Rosa watched her parents, Aztec and Maya, die in front of her, slaughtered by the same Spanish man who held out his hand to her. _"It's okay, pequeño. I will be your brother, si?"_

For the first century or so Rosa was perfectly happy with that. Antonio had doted on her, loved that she had long brown curls and emerald eyes and tanned olive skin, much like he did. She looked like his nyo or something, and she loved that as much as he did. He loved how sweet and innocent she was, not yet tainted by the things that make countries hate each other so much.

Rosa even got to go with him on his pirate ship. She grew that same disliking of Arthur as Antonio did, which pleased him. However, it was then she got to talk to another little boy. Alfred was so cheery, and he seemed to love Arthur with all of his heart, and he disliked Antonio. He seemed to like her, though. He also seemed to be quite smart.

Rosa guessed things changed for him around the same time things changed for her. It was the early 1700's, and Antonio had finally brought her to his house in Spain. Not the best decision on his part.

For Antonio had another there, a little boy who introduced himself as South Italy. Rosa liked him at first(maybe a bit too much) but that was before she saw what an arrogant idiot he was. Not only did he cuss, lie, and cheat, but he refused to clean anything, instead choosing to sit back lazily and eat a tomato.

So when her older brother went out, Rosa found herself patiently cleaning the house and cooking meals. Her food was quite excellent, if she did say so herself. Antonio had showed her every spice he knew of, and soon she had grown fond of spice and now she refused to cook anything unless she had peppers in the dish. That was what earned her the nickname of _pimienta._

But did Antonio _thank_ her for doing what Lovino should've? No, he didn't. In fact, he never let Rosa explain that it was her. For some reason, he always believed that it was Lovino who did it, and Lovino always took the time to laugh at her about it. That was when Rosa started feeling resentment towards the elder child, and bitterness towards her big brother.

Then, in 1776, Alfred rebelled. Rosa felt inspired, she never had the idea of rebelling until he did. And, better yet, he _won._ He won against England, one of the superpowers of the world. If he could do it, Rosa thought, then so could she.

It was in 1821 when that finally happened. Antonio had begged, _pleaded_ with her not to go. However, her bitterness was just too great. She needed to be free, needed to live on her own without anyone stopping her.

She was independent now, her own country of Mexico. And suddenly she was in charge of five different states, five territories that were terrified of her for some reason or another. She tried to be nice. She tried to gain their love, but it never worked.

1836, Tejas, one of the biggest territories, rebelled. Rosa had to admit that Tejas was her favorite, and so she tried _so hard_ to keep her, to force her to stay so that Rosa wouldn't be lonely. It failed, and now _Texas_ was independent. Rosa didn't want to recognize it, but when she saw that Texas wanted to become a state, she panicked.

Rosa offered to recognize her sister's(for she was quite certain they were sisters) independence as long as Texas didn't become a state. But it was quite clear that Texas wanted nothing from her, and in 1845 she became a state. However, Rosa just wouldn't have it.

She started to argue with Alfred, wanting to take back Tejas from him. And, of course, she wasn't sure herself of where the boundaries lie, which meant her country didn't either. That was another thing she argued with Alfred about.

And it was 1846 when they went to war, and 1848 when Alfred had Rosa pinned to the ground, pointing a gun at her head and smiling coyly.

"Give up?"

Rosa never got the chance to say no, for Alfred had fired and all she saw was black.

Yes, she had lost, and pretty soon all the territories she had tried so hard to take care of were handed over to Alfred. California, Arizona, New Mexico, Nevada...

It left Rosa alone, left her helpless. Now the world saw her as weak. Now they started to hate her, or so she thought.

She had, however, found a friend in Matthew. The Canadian was so friendly, and soon she was looking up to him as her new big brother(For Antonio had tried, but he had failed). And every year on March third, the day Tejas won her independence, Matthew would come and comfort her.

Rosa laid on her bed, thinking about her new friend. The year was 1867, and she just found out that Matthew was independent. She was happy for him, and she finally had a thoughtful smile on her face.

"Really, Rosa? How many times do I have to recast the spell on you?"

Rosa turned, seeing a figure that looked slightly familiar... she just couldn't put her finger on it. Strange.

"What do you want?" She asked, clearly annoyed.

The girl cackled," Let's hope this works this time," She replied with a laugh, not really answering Rosa's question. "Everyone hates you, Rosa, so why shouldn't you give them a reason to?"

Then Rosa could see nothing, feel nothing. And in the morning she woke up, feeling as angry and resentful as she always had (or so she thought), as if the previous day had never happened.


End file.
